


Don't Worry

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Age Play, Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Bruce, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You wake up from a nightmare and Bruce comforts you





	Don't Worry

You opened your eyes in a rush, letting out a scream as your heart raced inside your chest.

Your hands were shaking and your skin covered in a thin line of cold sweat. You couldn’t remember your nightmare, but it was terrifying.

 “What’s wrong?” You heard Bruce and turned to your fiancé.

Your breath was heavy, and the first thing you did before opening your mouth to say anything was hugging him tightly.

“Daddy.” You cried softly.

“Hey.” He circled your body with his arms. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay, daddy’s here.”

You were scared, almost desperate.

“What’s wrong?” He repeated the question. “Did you have a nightmare?”

You nodded quickly, panting against his chest and crying softly.

“It’s okay, baby girl.” He whispered. “Daddy is here.”

Among being your long-time partner, Bruce was your Dom for years now. Your daddy. He was protective and caring about you, always affectionate.

“Do you remember what it was about?”

You tried to think, your face pressed against his naked skin as you controlled your breathing.

“There was a monster; a black sleek monster.” You muttered. “It was coming after me, trying to kill me and then there was a tiger downstairs that was after me too.”

It was a stupid dream, but Bruce didn’t laugh. In response, he sat down and pulled you into his lap, babying you.

“I’ll protect you from any monster.” He affirmed, and you closed your eyes, sucking on your thumb. “I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“What if you can’t?”

He moved his hand to your chin and raised your face.

“Look at me.” He said, and you looked into his eyes.

”I’ll protect you from everything and anything. I promise. Don’t worry.”

You closed your eyes, laying your head on his chest again and sighing as he caressed your back.

“Now, sleep.” He whispered. “It’s too late for little girls to be awake.”

You were still shaking softly against him, and your voice was no more than a whisper when you let it out again.

“Can you read me a story?” You questioned.

Bruce kissed your head.

“Of course, honey.” He pulled his phone.

“Cinderella.” You muttered. “Please.”

He let out a chuckle, but didn’t protest.

“Once upon a time…”


End file.
